Sobre las sonrisas y las hormonas
by Bored Kitty
Summary: Analizamos la personalidad de nuestro chachorrito para que luego se acueste con Kaiba xD SJ YAOI no es un lemmon, pero aún así el M es justificado.


Notas preliminares: XD tenía antojos de una comedia, espero que la disfruten, este fic fue un poco difícil de escribir, pero salió adelante y me enorgullece el resultado.

¡Disfruten!

Disclaimer: Si la vida fuese justa, las fans del yaoi tendríamos un anime para cada una… pero la vida no lo es así que D:

…………………………………………………………

No sonreía porque no se le daba la gana hacerlo, era bastante molesto que siempre le preguntasen si estaba enojado, si iba a llorar, si le había ido mal en el estúpido examen de inglés… su cerebro parecía agobiarse por un momento de tantas preguntas y de repente, se apagaba. Y toda idea era substituía por una sonrisa estúpida.

"No se preocupen, solo recordé que no he hecho los deberes de mañana"

Risas.

"Ah vaya Jou… deberías ser más responsable."

No era que no le gustase sonreír, le encantaba de hecho, disfrutaba cada segundo de un chiste que le hiciese reír, incluso algo que le provocase una pequeña sonrisa le gustaba, sus sonrisas eran, de hecho, gratuitas; solía saludar con una sonrisa, despedirse con una sonrisa, hablar con una sonrisa, era un chico alegre en realidad.

Pero no era un maldito robot.

Eso era irritante, y se lo había buscado solo, el mundo creía que era una máquina que sonreía de forma perpetua y esta solo desaparecía en sus momentos de ira o tristeza, y sin embargo la tristeza parecía haberse vuelto una emoción censurada para el rubio, sus funciones como robot sonriente eran mantener en alto las morales de… todo aquel que cayera bajo sus garras, así que si él llegaba a deprimirse frente a los demás, ya se imaginaba un interesante holocausto estudiantil.

Anzu decía que Jonouchi sólo podía estar feliz o enojado, porque el hecho de tener que concentrarse o pensar mucho le hacía enojar impidiendo que pudiera concentrarse o… pensar.

Yugi decía que Jonouchi era un chico alegre que mantenía la moral de los demás en alto y que si eso le hacía feliz, entonces estaba bien y que él le apoyaría si eso le traía algún tipo de problema (académico, seguramente).

Honda se guardaba sus comentarios insinuando que no quería poner en peligro su amistad o su vida, así que le dejaba los insultos a los demás.

Otougi decía que Jonouchi se vería bastante bien encadenado a su cama, sonrojado, gimiendo su nombre… decidimos omitir el resto.

Yami decía que Jonouchi era un muchacho sencillo (por no decir simple y ganarse por consecuencia un mes durmiendo el sofá de Yugi, o peor, en casa de Bakura), así que prefería no tomarse tan en serio los problemas.

Bakura/Ryou decía(n) que Jonouchi era un buen amigo, muy divertido que siempre sabía cómo alegrarle(s) el rato, algo sobre las cucarachas que iba(n) a aplastar para dominar todo salió a colación pero no fue considerado relevante.

Marik/Malik decía(n) que… no decían nada y preferimos no transcribir los sonidos que emitía(n) desde su habitación.

Mai decía que Jonouchi era un buen muchacho al que tal vez la pubertad le apareció tarde y por eso era tan poco perceptivo.

Todo el mundo parecía estar de acuerdo en el hecho de que el rubio era en esencia un idiota alegre y aparentemente eso estaba bien con ellos.

Jonouchi decía que Jonouchi estaba harto de tener que escuchar opiniones sobre Jonouchi.

Y es que le estaba enfermando seriamente tener que escuchar una y otra vez consejos acerca de cómo ser un mejor él, en realidad el rubio consideraba que solo aceptaría consejos cuando ellos empezaran a ser mejores ellos. Detestaba esa costumbre de todo el mundo de predicar mas no hacer, era irritante, él no andaba diciéndole a nadie cómo ser.

Seto Kaiba decía que Jonouchi era un cachorro que disfrutaba complaciendo a sus amos humanos (en este caso todo el mundo) moviendo la cola y haciendo unos cuantos trucos.

Jonouchi decía que Seto Kaiba debía sacarse la rama que le habían metido en el culo para ver si así dejaba de ser tan fastidioso.

Seto Kaiba decía que no iba a molestarse en responder eso.

Kaiba era de esas personas que sabían como irritar a los demás, se jactaba de crear hernias, úlceras, infartos e incluso alopecias. El enojo ajeno le hacía sonreír, unas sonrisas muy diferentes a las de su contraparte rubia. Y tal vez eso era lo que los hacía pelear tanto, uno se preguntaba cómo podía el otro ser tan infeliz y el otro se preguntaba cómo podía hacer al otro feliz… todo.

Y es que Jonouchi fue el primero en darse cuenta de que Kaiba era un sujeto que nunca sonreía de alegría, la mente corporativa (y la rama aquella que le habían metido), le había quitado todo lo que una persona a su edad podía ser. Así que un día se fastidió e intentó enfrentar a su contraparte.

Enfrentamiento que terminó en una salvaje, intensa e inolvidable sesión de sexo.

El rubio nunca estuvo seguro en qué momento pasó de:

"Kaiba, tienes un problema de actitud"

A:

"Ahhh… más duro... ahhh"

Hormonas…

Pero el hecho de haber pasado del punto A al punto C sin siquiera aparecer un punto B pareció no ser tanto problema.

Kaiba consideraba que si no se acostaban se mataban, así que pensó que la solución había sido simple, complaciente y carente de cadáveres de los cuales deshacerse.

Jonouchi consideraba que Kaiba tenía que dejar de pensar en cosas, no sabía si decirles lógicas, cuando su mano estaba haciendo maravillas en su entrepierna.

Lo días pasaron.

Las sonrisas volaban.

La rutina era… rutinaria durante los días.

El sexo era increíble durante las noches.

Kaiba le preguntaba a Jonouchi si acaso se inyectaba botox en las mañanas para poder sonreír todo el tiempo.

Jonouchi le preguntaba a Kaiba si quería una rama de verdad metida en su culo.

Kaiba le respondía que el que iba a tener algo dentro de su culo iba a ser otro.

A Jono en realidad no le molestaba la idea.

……………………………………………

Notas finales: La mente humana funciona de formas extrañas, lo que quiero decir es que… esto no tenía que salir así xD pero bueno, el romanticismo lo dejo para otro momento.

Mientras estaba escribiendo pensé en tal vez hacer un lemmon, pero los lemmons dejan de ser emocionantes en cierto punto, tal vez haga uno más adelante, pero creo que esta historia tenía mejores resultados como quedó.

Espero recibir reviews, créanme, un comentario nos hace felices, consideren que puedo ver cuánta gente lee mis fics, y recibir pocos reviews me baja un poco de animo, muchos de los lectores también son escritores así que deberían entender perfectamente mi punto, mandar un review (y más aún en esta página) es muy fácil.

Así que espero un poco de motivación para seguir escribiendo 3


End file.
